Hana no Kitai
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Songfic] Hinata croit en une renaissance de son couple avec Naruto... CADEAU DE NOËL POUR LN !


**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite un très très joyeux Noël ! Et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous ! Moi je suis dans une pêche formidable !**

**Ceci est donc de nouveau une song-fic, "Hana no Kitai", "l'espoir d'une fleur", sur la chanson "Hana", du groupe Orange Range, et met en scène le couple Hinata/Naruto. C'est mon cadeau de Noël à ln.lfz, ma grande sœur d'Internet, que j'adore trop trop ! Elle est fan du couple Naru/Hina et c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe Orange Range, alors voilà spécialement pour toi cette song-fic ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Gros gros bisous je t'adore de trop grande sœur !**

Hana no Kitai

Tout va mal aujourd'hui, tout va mal pour moi. Je me sens mal, je me sens vide, je me sens abandonnée. Sans toi je n'ai plus le sentiment de vivre et je me le laisse mourir…

_**Hanabiro youni chiriyuku nakade**_

_(Pendant que je me défleuris comme la fleur qui perd ses pétales)_

Je bénis notre rencontre, comme le seul jour ensoleillé de ma vie, et tous ces moments passés ensemble me paraissent irréels à présent.

_**Yume mitani ni kimi ni deata kiseki**_

_(C'est un miracle que j'ai pu te rencontrer comme un rêve)_

C'est vrai que tout n'a pas été toujours rose, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je t'aimais quand même… Rien ne pouvait entacher mon amour pour toi, qui reste encore si fort aujourd'hui.

**_Aishiatte kenka shite_**

_(On s'aime, on s'engueule)_

Nous avons enduré tellement de disgrâces et bravé tellement d'épreuves pour pouvoir être et rester ensemble. Mon père, mon clan les Hyûga, le village tout entier opposés à notre amour.

**_Ironna kabe futari de norikoete_**

_(On franchit ensemble beaucoup d'obstacles)_

Tout cela ne sert plus à rien aujourd'hui. Tu n'es plus à mes côtés, et je me laisse mourir, car je n'ai plus d'autre choix… Et j'espère te revoir dans une autre vie.

_**Umare kawattemo anata no soba de hana ni narou**_

_(Même si je renais, je deviendrai une fleur près de toi)_

Et toi Naruto, mon héros, es-tu toujours le même maintenant ?

**_Itsumademo arunodarouka_**

_(Existe-il toujours ?)_

Ta joie de vivre si caractéristique, que j'aimais tant chez toi, est-elle toujours présente ? Aimes-tu toujours autant la vie, même maintenant ?

**_Oreno maue ni aru taiyou ha_**

_(Le soleil qui est sur ta tête)_

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, car je ne veux pas que tu dépérisses pour moi… Je veux que tu restes toujours aussi rayonnant.

**_Itsumademo mamorikikerudarouaka ?_**

_(Puis-je toujours le protéger ?)_

Je souhaite que tu puisses continuer ta route malgré notre séparation, bien que je me fane, je veux que tu restes toujours toi-même… Parce que moi j'aime tout en toi, tes humeurs tes attitudes, tes joies tes peines…

_Naki warai okoru kimino hyoujou_

_(Les mines quand tu pleures, ris et réfléchis)_

Et je ne veux pas que tu suives le même chemin que moi… Et que tu te fanes, comme moi. Ne suis pas la voie d'Hinata.

**_Izure subete nakunarunonaraba_**

_(Si elles disparaissent un jour)_

Et pour toujours je bénis le jour de notre rencontre, et pour toujours je le rends sacré, c'est ma seule religion. Je ne crois qu'en lui.

**_Futari no deaini motto kansha_**

_(Je remercie de cette rencontre de nous deux)_

Le hasard avait tout préparé pour nous, pour que l'on se rencontre et qu'on s'aime. C'est un ange qui planait au-dessus de nous ce jour-là, et qui assurait notre bonheur.

_**Anohi anotoki anobasho no kisekiha**_

_(Le miracle de ce jour-là et de cet endroit-là)_

Et j'espère que toutes ces circonstances seront de nouveau réunies, peut-être plus pour nous, s'il a été décidé que notre temps était révolu, mais pour les autres, pour que d'autres en profitent et soient heureux.

_**Mata atarashii kiseki wo umudarou**_

_(Ils donneront un nouveau miracle)_

Parce que si je suis ce que je suis maintenant, si j'ai vaincu mes faiblesses, si je suis devenue forte, si j'ai pu surmonter tout ça, c'est grâce à l'amour que tu m'as offert…

_**Aisurukotode tuyoku narukoto**_

_On devient fort grâce à l'amour_

Et c'est grâce à ma seule croyance que je suis là maintenant, que je n'ai pas abandonné quand tout s'opposait à toi, à moi, à nous…

_**Shinjirukotode norikieru koto**_

_(On surmonte des difficultés grâce à la foi)_

Et je garde en tête tous ces moments passés avec toi, aussi précieux que de l'or ou des pierres précieuses, ce sont mes trésors, et je les chéris de tout mon cœur.

_**Kimi ga nokoshita monoha imamo muneni**_

_(Tout ce que tu m'as laissé dans mon cœur pour toujours)_

Ils restent aussi beaux, aussi merveilleux que lorsque nous les avons vécus, et je peux vivre ainsi dans leur souvenir…

**_Hora kagayaki ushinawazuni_**

_(Tiens, il ne perd pas encore sa brillance)_

Et je rêve alors que tu m'enlaces et que mon cœur explose de bonheur… Je chéris tellement le jour où nos cœurs se sont liés, le jour où nos regards se sont croisés…

_**Shiawaseni omou meguriaetakoto**_

_(Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré)_

Grâce à ça j'ai pu survivre et accepter ma condition, j'ai pu contempler sereinement mon avenir, j'ai pu tout envisager sans crainte.

_**Oreno egao torimodosetakoto**_

_(J'ai pu reprendre mon sourire)_

Et aujourd'hui, je remercie la vie de m'avoir accordé cette rencontre, et j'essaie d'avancer sur le chemin de mon avenir, mais c'est si dur sans toi…

_**"Arigatou" afureru kimochidaki susumu michinori**_

_("Merci" débordé, je le prends dans mes bras et avance dans ce chemin)_

Je continue à me faner petit à petit, parce que sans toi il m'est si dur de vivre, si dur d'appréhender les lendemains. La seule force qui me reste est ton souvenir, car notre rencontre a été mon seul bonheur…

_**Hanabirano youni chiriyuku nakade**_

_**Yume mitani ni kimi ni deata kiseki**_

_(Pendant que je me défleuris comme la fleur qui perd ses pétales_

_C'est un miracle que j'ai pu te rencontrer comme un rêve)_

Même si tout n'a pas été parfait, mais s'il y a des accrochages, des désaccords, nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés pour nous aimer et pour survivre à tous les écueils qui ont été dressés sur notre chemin commun.

_**Aishiatte kenka shite**_

_**Ironna kabe futari de norikoete**_

_(On s'aime, on s'engueule_

_On franchit ensemble beaucoup d'obstacles)_

Et si la chance m'est donnée d'oublier et de tout recommencer à zéro, mon seul désir est de te rencontrer une nouvelle fois, même si ça doit se terminer à nouveau comme aujourd'hui…

**_Umare kawattemo anatani aitai _**

_(Même si je renais, je voudrais te rencontrer pour la deuxième fois)_

Et que je me meure petit à petit comme aujourd'hui…

**_Hanabiro youni chitteyuku koto_**

_(Perdre ses pétales comme la fleur)_

Mais quand je pense à toi je suis forte, donc je vais essayer de dresser ma volonté et de me relever, et de dire amen à tout le monde, pour ne pas me compliquer la tâche.

**_Kono sekaide subete ukeirete yukou_**

_(On va tout accepter dans ce monde)_

Et les souvenirs que j'ai gardés fleuriront dans mon esprit et le décoreront, me permettant de cheminer vers mon avenir.

_**Kimiga bokuni nokoshita mono**_

_(Tout ce que tu m'as laissé)_

Et surtout, toujours, le jour de notre rencontre, de notre serment, que je garde précieusement.

_**"ima" toiu genjitsu no takaramono**_

_("ce moment", c'est le trésor d'aujourd'hui)_

Et si aujourd'hui je me fane comme une fleur, peut-être en deviendrai-je une dans une autre vie, aussi je profite de tout pleinement maintenant.

_**dakara bokuha seiippai ikite hananinarou**_

_(Donc je vis à fond et deviendrai comme une fleur)_

Et si je m'interroge sur le sens profond de la vie, je me pose plein de questions… Pourquoi se mourir ?

_**Hana ha nande karerunodarou**_

_(Pourquoi la fleur se défleurit ?)_

Pourquoi se sentir libre et en paix avec soi-même ?

_**Tori ha nande toberunodarou**_

_(Pourquoi l'oiseau vole ?)_

Pourquoi tourmenter nos âmes et nos corps ?

_**Kaze ha nande fukunodarou**_

_(Pourquoi le vent souffle ?)_

Pourquoi est-ce nos ténèbres qui révèlent notre véritable nature ?

_**Tsuki ha nande akari terasuno**_

_(Pourquoi la lune éclaire ?)_

Mais aussi… Quelle est la raison de ma présence sur cette terre ?

**_Naze boku ha kokoni irundarou_**

_(Pourquoi suis-je là ?)_

Quelle est la raison de ta présence sur cette terre ?

**_Naze kimi na kokoni irundarou_**

_(Pourquoi es-tu là ?)_

Pourquoi y-a-t-il eu ce pur hasard qui nous a poussés l'un vers l'autre ?

**_Naze kimini deaetandarou_**

_(Pourquoi ai-je pu te rencontrer ?)_

Non, ce n'était pas un pur hasard, j'en suis sûre… C'est beaucoup plus fort que cela.

_**Naze kimini deaetandarou**_

_(Pourquoi ai-je pu te rencontrer ?)_

Et maintenant, tout serait fini ? C'est si dur de construire mais si simple de briser. Et quand je vois encore la force de mon amour, mon amour qui pouvait soulever des montagnes, je me dis que rien n'est encore fini… Nous étions trop liés. Nous aurions fait n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre, rien que pour pouvoir rester ensemble. Donnons-nous une autre chance.

_**Hanabirano youni chiriyuku nakade**_

_**Yume mitani ni kimi ni deata kiseki**_

_**Aishiatte kenka shite**_

_**Ironna kabe futari de norikoete**_

_**Umare kawattemo anatani aitai**_

_(Pendant que je me défleuris comme la fleur qui perd ses pétales _

_C'est un miracle que j'ai pu te rencontrer comme un rêve _

_On s'aime, on s'engueule _

_On franchit ensemble beaucoup d'obstacles _

_Même si je renais, je voudrais te rencontrer pour la deuxième fois)_

Donc je vais me reprendre et ne plus me laisser mourir, et accepter ce revers pour mieux reconstruire.

_**Hanabiro youni chitteyuku koto**_

_**Kono sekaide subete ukeirete yukou**_

_(Perdre ses pétales comme la fleur_

_On va tout accepter dans ce monde)_

Et utiliser mes perles si précieuses, mes souvenirs de nos moments passés ensemble et l'instant où nous nous sommes dit oui, et les utiliser comme des briques pour nous reconstruire un avenir.

**_Kimiga bokuni nokoshita mono_**

**_"ima" toiu genjitsu no takaramono_**

_(Tout ce que tu m'as laissé_

_"ce moment", c'est le trésor d'aujourd'hui)_

Et je vais donc m'y donner entièrement pour faire renaître notre relation, pour faire repousser notre amour qui a fané.

_**dakara bokuha seiippai ikite hananinarou**_

_(Donc je vis à fond et deviendrai comme une fleur)_

Enfin, j'entrevois une douce clarté dans la noirceur de ma situation, enfin je sens que ça s'arrange.

**_Ameagari nijikakari aoarashimi umareshi hikari_**

_(La pluie s'arrête, l'arc en ciel apparaît et la lumière naît dans une tempête bleue)_

Et mon cœur renferme toujours mon trésor, mon précieux, la source de mon bonheur.

**_Kokoni yuruginai taisetsu na mono_**

_(Ici, il y a un trésor inébranlable)_

Et ce trésor c'est mon amour pour toi qui n'a jamais faibli, donc je n'ai jamais douté, qui est si fort.

**_Kizuiteru aisuru toiu koto_**

_(Je sais aimer quelqu'un)_

Qui me ramène inexorablement vers toi Naruto… Et alors je me relève et marche vers toi.

**_Mada arukeru darou ? mieturunda mou_**

_(Je peux encore marcher ? Je vois déjà)_

Et lorsque je t'approche je sens tout mon être devenir fébrile, mes mains tremblent et mon cœur s'emballe, ça y est j'ai tout oublié, et je continue à m'approcher.

**_Omoi toki wo koe eien ni hibike_**

_(Le cœur retentit surmontant l'époque)_

Et toi, toi, tu es comme dans mon souvenir, aussi beau aussi fort, tu es mon protecteur malgré tes blessures que je savais si bien refermer.

**_Kimi no yorokobi kimi no itami kimi no subeteyo_**

_(Ta joie, ta douleur et tout ce que tu as)_

Laisse-moi t'épauler comme avant, laisse-moi à nouveau panser tes blessures et te porter en avant. Alors vas-y, envole-toi et libère-toi.

**_Saa sakihokore motto motto motto_**

_(Allez, va fleurir plus, plus et plus)_

Je te vois dans mon ciel, le ciel si libre d'Hinata, je te vois si haut à t'épanouir de nouveau, mais je ne suis pas triste au contraire. Je suis heureuse rien que par ton bonheur.

**_Hanareteru ki ga shinaine kimi to boku tono kyori_**

_(Je ne ressens pas cette distance si lointaine)_

Je continue de te voir malgré tout, car mes yeux n'ont pas oublié ta silhouette, car mes mains n'ont pas oublié les traits de ton visage.

**_Me wo tsubutteirtemo koe de wakaru kimi no hyoujou_**

_(Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux imaginer ton visage avec ta voix)_

Et quand tu t'approches enfin ma timidité refait surface et je n'ose pas te regarder dans les yeux…

**_Kimini aenai kara utsumuiteru_**

_(Je baisse la tête car je ne peux pas te voir)_

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mes pensées toutes à toi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'enflammer mon cœur par ton souvenir, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rêver de toi.

**_Demo maemukini koto wo kangaeteru_**

_(Mais je pense toujours à toi ardemment)_

Et alors que tu repars dans mon ciel, j'ai le courage de relever les yeux et de les poser sur toi, et tu tournes alors ton regard.

**_Sonna tokimo onaji sorano shitade sugoshiteru_**

_(Au même moment, sous le même ciel)_

Et alors nous nous voyons, nous nous comprenons, et tu peux enfin redescendre sur ma terre, la terre si fragile d'Hinata.

**_Suguni mata aeru_**

_(On peut se voir très bientôt)_

Parce que nous sommes liés et qu'un regard nous suffit à échanger des milliers de mots.

_**Datte itsumo bokura ha tsunagatterunda**_

_(Parce qu'on est toujours connecté)_

Parce que même séparés on se comprend, même éloignés on se parle, même sans paroles on s'aime… Nous sommes les deux faces d'une pièce qui se complètent et s'assemblent.

**_Bokuraha itsumo ishindenshin futarino kyori tunagu terepashi_**

_(On se comprend toujours sans mot, cette télépathie qui nous connecte malgré la distance)_

Et même si tout n'est pas toujours facile, si tout reste éphémère, je crois en une résurrection.

**_Koinante nanakorobi yaoki yasashii kaze hora egao no kaete_**

_(L'amour n'est jamais complètement acquis, se transmettant du vent au sourire)_

Car quoiqu'il arrive nous sommes liés et nous nous comprenons, nous sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout, nous sommes reliés par ce sentiment si étrange qu'est l'amour.

**_Hanarete tatte ishindenshin damattetatte wakaru kimochi_**

_(On se comprend toujours sans mot malgré la distance qui nous sépare)_

C'est grâce à cela que nous nous retrouverons, parce que moi je crois en l'impossible, je crois en ton retour. Et je t'offre mon cœur sur un plateau d'argent.

**_Omoi yo todoke kimi no moto ni_**

_(Je t'envoie mon amour)_

Et nous réussirons à reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés, là où nos cœurs se sont mentis pour mieux se retrouver plus tard. Et nos mains liées comme au premier jour sont notre promesse d'avenir…

**_Miraini tsunaideku shingou ha ai no messe-ji_**

_(Le signe qui nous renvoie à l'avenir, c'est le message d'amour)_

Même la distance ne parvient plus à nous séparer, le gouffre entre nous petit à petit disparaît, englouti par notre volonté.

**_Kono hiroi unabara koe_**

_(Je franchis cette mer immense)_

Le temps qui nous a vus dispersés prend de la distance et s'éloigne en arrière, nous laissant nos douleurs qu'il nous a apportées, mais permet maintenant à notre remèdes de faire son effet…

_**Onaji toki wo sugoshite**_

_(On a passé le même temps)_

Et l'amour que je t'ai offert continue son voyage vers la seule destination qu'il a enseignée à mon cœur.

_**Kono omoi yokaze ni nose**_

_(J'envoie cet amour avec la brise nocturne)_

Il finit par atteindre cette destination inévitable et s'y pose au sommet, et murmure tout ce que je lui ai dicté, ou plutôt tout ce qu'il m'a dicté…

_**Hizawo daku kimini todoke**_

_(Arrive jusqu'à toi qui es assis)_

Je n'ai pu être là avec lui à tes côtés mais ça n'a pas d'importance. La distance n'est pas un problème, nous nous rejoignons en rêve.

_**Kimini aenakutemo daijoubu**_

_(C'est pas grave de ne pas pouvoir te voir)_

Naruto, tu as remarqué que maintenant je n'étais plus jamais triste ? Comme avant mes pensées sont tournées vers toi et notre futur.

_**Sou, maemuki ni koto wo kangaeteru**_

_(Et oui, je pense toujours au côté positif)_

Et on continue à rester ensemble car nos cœurs sont liés même à des kilomètres de distance, on se parle on se comprend.

_**Hanaretetemo onaji sorano shitade sugoshiteru**_

_(On passe le même temps malgré la distance)_

Bientôt ce ne sera même plus la peine, tu me rejoindra, je te rejoindrai, et nous serons si bien ensemble…

_**Suguni mata aeru**_

_(On peut se revoir bientôt)_

On se rencontrera toujours car le destin en a décidé ainsi, Hinata et Naruto sont faits pour rester ensemble malgré les obstacles, ils se retrouvent toujours car ils sont unis par le plus beau lien qu'il exister sur cette terre… L'amour.

_**Datte itsumo bokura ha tsunagatterunda**_

_(Parce qu'on est toujours connecté)_

**Voilà c'est terminé, elle est longue celle-là… Mais je l'adore ! Ln, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu ! Je te fais encore de gros gros bisous ! Je précise que la traduction n'est pas de moi, donc pas de critiques là-dessus s'il vous plaît ! Allez, encore Joyeux Noël !  
**


End file.
